The present invention is generally related to the field of data handling and, more particularly, is related to a document, system, and method for data storage and acquisition.
In many different circumstances, data is periodically transported in small amounts in the form of paper documents. Such is the case, for example, with monthly billing or reporting statements such as electricity bills, telephone bills, or bank statements to name a few. As the use of personal computers in the home becomes more prevalent in society, many individuals keep track of their finances on a computer using, for example, a spreadsheet or other similar program. For some individuals, the monthly billing or reporting statement might be obtained online through the World Wide Web or other network.
However, there can often be problems with obtaining such information online. In particular, the data may not always be available such as, for example, when the data provider experiences trouble with their server or if the network is otherwise unavailable due to various problems, etc. Also, many individuals are concerned about privacy and security problems that may arise transmitting their private financial information online. Still others prefer a paper copy of their billing statements as a permanent record of their transactions.
Consequently, individuals who do not want their personal information provided over a network for the above reasons are forced to enter such information provided on monthly statements into their computer system using an appropriate application.
In light of the forgoing, the present invention provides for a document, system, and method for data storage and acquisition. In one embodiment, a document is provided that comprises an amount of data embodied in a bar code located on the document, where a number of data files are included in the data. Also, a selector is located on the document, the selector being positioned relative to a predefined point on the document. A selector specification is included in the data, the selector specification referencing the position of the selector relative to the predefined point on the document. An association in the data drawn between the selector specification and at least one of the data files.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to a person with ordinary skill in the art in view of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.